


Prompt: “I thought I’d never see you again.”

by ThistleCrown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleCrown/pseuds/ThistleCrown
Summary: Just a little micro story from a prompt that was dropped in my ask box on Tumblr.





	Prompt: “I thought I’d never see you again.”

The battle for Adamant had ended hours ago. The count of the wounded had ended. The take in of prisoners had ended. Even the scouts had ceased their constant running of reports to Cullen. And she -  _ they _ \- still hadn’t returned. 

 

Cullen has lost count of the hours since Ellana, Dorian, The Iron Bull, and Cole had fallen into that terrible green hole and disappeared. He had worn a path on the dirt ground within his tent pacing for however long it had been since that Dragon had flown off and Ellana had vanished. He cursed himself for not being there. If he had just been able to get to her maybe….

 

It didn’t matter now. The small voice in his head whispering that Ellana - the Inquisitor - and her friends were trapped at best and dead at worse was becoming too insistent to ignore. Coupled with a new withdrawal headache beginning its onslaught, Cullen simply was not sure how he was still on his feet.

 

He glanced to his tent opening once more, unsure of what he was truly hoping for anymore, and sank down onto his cot with a heavy sigh. Cullen hid his face in his hands, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes to block out the light.

 

_ She has to live. She has to. _

 

For the sake of Thedas, he told himself. Not just for him. Not just for the sake of his heart, newly opened for her. For Thedas.

 

Cullen knew his sleep that night would not be peaceful, but the candles in his tent were burning low and his armor was just so  _ heavy _ . With fumbling fingers he began the seemingly endless task of undoing straps and clasps to remove his armor and the uniform beneath. Cullen had managed to strip down to a pair of linen pants when a rustling sound caused him to look up as his tent flap shifted. He blinked, hard.

 

Ellana stood frozen in the opening to his tent, a blush already creeping across her face at the sight of all of that skin. She was still in her armor, although the smell of Elfroot told Cullen she had stopped by the healers tent first. 

 

In three strides, Cullen crossed the distance between them, pulled her the rest of the way into his tent and wrapped his arms around her, crushing the thin Elf to his chest. Her gasp indicated that he may have gripped her too hard but he didn’t care - he needed to know she was  _ real _ . She was really alive.

 

“Cull-” Ellana tried to speak but Cullen cut her off with a fierce kiss.  He moved his hands to her hair, tangling his fists in her loose braid until she pushed him off for air.

 

“Ellana,” Cullen’s voice was choked and he once again pulled her to his chest, more gently this time. She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed the tears silently streaming down her face.

 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Cullen was nearly embarrassed at the desperation in his voice, but she had to know. She  _ had  _ to know how worried he had been. How his chest had ached not knowing whether she lived or died. 

 

Ellana’s response was quite, muted against his chest. “I’m still not entirely sure I’m back.”


End file.
